


Оставайся навсегда

by beresklet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его мир сейчас - эти тонкие пальцы, сжимающие картон, и эти глаза, которые впитывают то, что он должен был сказать ему так давно. Всего два слова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставайся навсегда

**Author's Note:**

> http://cs540102.vk.me/c625321/v625321972/6378/5QX0M067t8g.jpg - оно самое.

Лиам мечется по городу.

По жарким улицам, по переулкам, где торгуют барахлом, по злачным кварталам, набережным - там, где может оказаться Зейн.

Он кусает губы, вглядывается в толпу и сжимает в ладони брелок.

Брелок - забранные проволокой автобусные билеты. На оборотах они исписаны разными чернилами: пожелания, строчки из песен, просто слова "на память".

С этого брелка всё началось и, видимо, им всё и закончится.

*

Однажды ночью Ли, возвращаясь домой, наткнулся в подъезде на молодого парня. Растянутая майка, небрежно собранные в хвост волосы, потёртые джинсы. Тёмные глаза, с интересом скользнувшие по его лицу и торсу. Пейн прошёл мимо, поднимаясь к себе, и у самой двери оглянулся. Парень курил, свесив с подоконника ногу, и выглядел так, словно собирался провести на нём всю ночь.

Он... не раздумывал. Слова сорвались с губ сами.

Они сидели напротив друг друга. Лиам - отчего-то нервный и взволнованный, Зейн - невозмутимый и будто сонный. Очаровательно небритый. Угловатый и тонкий, как лист клёна... невероятно красивый.

_Он как весенний ветер. Непостоянный и обманчивый, лёгкий, невесомый._  
У него нет квартиры, или дома, или места, которое он мог бы так назвать. Кисти и краски в разных тюбиках-баночках, старый, но ещё крепкий рюкзак и бродячая душа - вот всё, что ему нужно, чтобы быть счастливым.  
Зейн кочует от порога к порогу, расплачиваясь за ночь своим теплом или мятыми долларами, и рисует прямо на улицах, поставив мольберт так, как ему хочется. И сразу же продает написанное, потому что его работы - гениальны. 

Он смотрел на Пейна поверх чашки, и тот видел в его зрачках лесные чащи, полные тайн, безмолвное величие космоса и древние сказания, и не мог отвести взгляд.

Улыбаясь краем рта, парень отстегнул от рюкзака и протянул ему брелок.

\- Напиши мне что-нибудь. На память. 

Лиам не слышал его. Только смотрел на тонкие, изогнутые в улыбке губы, и чувствовал, как внутри всё немеет от желания.  
\- Я всегда прошу об этом тех, кто мне нравится.

Он смутно помнил, как оказался рядом, как брелок, звякнув, выпал из разжавшихся пальцев. 

Это было... как магия. Жаркая и требовательная, с гладкой кожей и тихими стонами, вездесущими руками и бесконечными поцелуями.

Наутро Лиам проснулся один.

*

Небо висит между крышами домов - синее, огромное. Солнце низко, и это пугает Пейна до дрожи в коленях.  
"Если не ищешь что-то конкретное, лучше сидеть и ждать, пока то, что тебе нужно, найдётся само"*.

Это строчки из брелка крутятся в голове как издевательское напоминание. Он слишком долго не замечал это "конкретное". А теперь, кажется, опоздал.

От встречных лиц рябит в глазах, ноги гудят, и от отчаяния хочется кричать.  
Судьба дала ему три шанса. Целых три шанса, а он не воспользовался ни одним.

*

В следующий раз он увидел Зейна у вокзала. Тот сидел прямо на асфальте, скрестив лодыжки, а вокруг толпился народ, глазея, как из-под его кисти появляется площадь, и люди, и облака всех цветов радуги.

Они посидели в кафе. Зейн разрешил угостить себя кофе, улыбался и не отрывал от Лиама внимательного взгляда. А тот, ощущая уже знакомое притяжение, снова нервничал и, чтобы нарушить неловкое молчание, спросил про брелок.

\- Это мои памятки, - ответил парень. - Я каждый день вижу столько людей, что иногда не запоминаю их, даже если хочу этого. Но если они напишут сюда что-то, - он качнул головой в сторону рюкзака, - потом я обязательно вспомню.

Лиам тогда, глупо краснея и глядя на билетики, открыл рот, а Зейн перебил его даже не произнесенный вопрос:

\- Тебя я не забуду никогда.

И улыбнулся, радостно и беззастенчиво.

Больше в тот вечер ничего не было сказано. Лиам целовал его так, будто никогда раньше этого не делал - трепетно и очень нежно. И Зейн отдавался ему покорно, принимая всё, что тот мог ему дать, не требуя большего, растягивая мгновения.

На следующее утро Ли нашёл на соседней подушке билетик. На обратной его стороне очень острым карандашом был нарисован он сам.

*

\- Ох, извините, - Пейн цепляет плечом какую-то женщину, но продолжает стремительно шагать вперёд.

_"Попрощаюсь с городом и махну куда-нибудь... подальше"._

Где он может быть? В центре? У метро? Лиам знает, что шансы его ничтожны, что, может быть, Зейн уже несется в поезде или идёт пешком прочь, но отказывается это понимать. В груди тесно, сердце рвётся наружу и замирает каждый раз, когда в толпе мелькают чёрные волосы или выгоревшая майка цвета хаки.

Лиам не верит, что всё закончится так бездарно.

*

В третий раз они встретились вчера.

Вернее, Зейн пришёл к нему сам. Попрощаться.

\- Надоело бродить здесь. Шумно и... хочется чего-то нового.

Они снова сидели на кухне, и снова Ли, задыхаясь, выпивал глазами потрясающий образ.

\- Думаешь, в деревне будет спрос на твои картины?

Зейн пожал плечами:

\- Устроюсь работать.

В молчании текли минуты. Пейн лихорадочно искал слова, но кроме паники и страха не находил ничего. Подожди, хотелось сказать ему, а как же я? Ты мне нравишься, я тебя почти... _ох._ Неужели ты бросишь меня одного? Я совсем ничего для тебя не значу?..

Зейн поднялся, отстёгивая брелок от рюкзака. Голос его дрогнул.

\- Напиши мне... что-нибудь. Пожалуйста.

И в это мгновение Лиам окончательно понял, что тот не шутит. Что действительно уйдёт, и не вернётся, и он, Пейн, больше никогда не встретит его на улице вот просто так. И всё, случившееся между ними, станет лишь тёплым воспоминанием, а не волнующей возможностью.

\- Нет, - бормотал Зейн, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи, - Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, Ли...

Как будто ему самому было больно.

Лиам вжимал его в себя так, словно хотел, чтобы преграда кожи исчезла, и они стали единым целым. Он топил свой страх в тепле его тела, дрожал и почти плакал, не в силах справиться со своими чувствами. Зейн отвечал ему тем же. Крича и царапая, выгибая спину и стонами выпрашивая больше. Исступлённое, чистое сумасшествие, горькое и сладкое одновременно.

А утром всё было, как всегда. Пустая постель, набитая окурками пепельница - наверное, он совсем не ложился - и забытый брелок на полу кухни.

Лиам до последнего надеялся, что он останется. Что эта ночь изменит его решение, скажет ему всё то, что он сам не мог произнести вслух. Но...

*

Солнце садится, и надежда угасает вместе с ним.

Ещё несколько часов, до темноты, Пейн продолжает поиски, но всё тщетно. В десять на город опускается прозрачная летняя ночь.

Всё кончено. Зейн не из тих, кто не держит своего слова, и, значит, действительно ушёл. И в этом виноват, конечно же, только Лиам.

Он бредёт домой, асфальт под ногами сливается в одно размытое серое пятно. Нет, он не плачет. Кто будет плакать от случайной связи? Это просто пыль, и усталость, и...

Он чувствует себя уничтоженным, растоптанным. Не Зейном, нет, а своим сознанием. "Это всё из-за твоей трусости!" - говорит оно, и это правда, абсолютная правда.

Он испугался и не сказал Зейну ни слова.

И этим всё безнадёжно испортил.

Всё вокруг словно застыло, как декорации в театре. Ему нет дела до машин и прохожих, он слишком поглощён своей болью. Как будто растворён в ней.

Он не слышит, как кто-то окликает его раз, другой, третий, поднимается по ступенькам и уже собирается набрать код домофона, когда кто-то ловит его за предплечье.

Зейн смотрит на него огромными глазами, и сейчас в них нет веселья. Только растерянность и неуверенность, будто он сам удивлён тем, что делает.

Сердце Пейна замирает, наверное, на целую минуту, а потом начинает колотиться, как безумное. Он почти уверен, что ему всё это кажется, но парень вдруг отчаянно краснеет, сжимает сильнее пальцы на его руке:

\- Мне показалось, ты вчера... что-то хотел сказать мне. Но не успел.

Сердце бьется так близко к горлу, что кажется - его можно выплюнуть.

Ли судорожно кивает несколько раз и поспешно обшаривает карманы. Потом на дрожащей ладони протягивает Зейну брелок и замирает, пока тот ищет нужный билет.

Его мир сейчас - эти тонкие пальцы, сжимающие картон, и эти глаза, которые впитывают то, что он должен был сказать ему так давно. Всего два слова.

Он совсем не дышит и почти задыхается, но наконец Зейн поднимает голову. Его глаза предательски блестят.

\- Спасибо. Спасибо, я... 

В эту секундную паузу перед глазами Ли проносится вся его жизнь. Как будто кто-то тянет киноплёнку, с бешеной скоростью вращая катушку, и...

\- _Да,_ \- звонкий голос ломается, и вместе с ним раскалывается глыба, сковывающая Лиама. 

Он шагает вперед и тянет его к себе, и Зейн, коротко выдыхая, впечатывается в его грудь. Обхватывает руками, прижимается, что-то шепчет неразборчиво, обжигая кожу дыханием.

И Лиам, целуя его, почти плачет от облегчения и тихонько благодарит судьбу за этот последний - и самый счастливый - шанс.

________

* - цитата из книги Мариам Петросян "Дом, в котором..."


End file.
